


Double-edged Sword

by SibghaRather



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibghaRather/pseuds/SibghaRather
Summary: They both were very dangerous men.





	

He was getting tired of constantly being psychoanalized. He felt intimidated by the crimson eyes, and the interest in them was unmistakable.

The gaze kicked in when he went into his own world of mutilated horror, trapped by walls of flesh. When he shook with fear. Jack said he wouldn't get too close.

He would feel the traveling hands on his back, his body covered in droplets of sweat. Soft whispers that were felt by every hair on his body, the ghost of his lips on his shoulder.

Quickened, and hitching breaths in crisp sheets, two bodies moving in unholy companionship.

Will only screamed Hannibals' name, his hands embed into his curls. A little taste of his ear, and a little teasing to the soft tissue in the back of his neck.

Hannibal had covered, and claimed **_every_** part of Will. He had hushed his tears away when he needed it, and he peppered Wills face with chaste kisses when he asked for it.

Committing to the future of their love with empty promises. Hannibal thought he had the upper hand. He was a dangerous man.

But Will always knew. Maybe Hannibal hadn't noticed he was already in love with Will. And who ever had stated Will wasn't equally dangerous, was **_horribly_** wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of those people that think can write, but when it comes to typing it up. Nope. Should I even be writing?


End file.
